After Death
by orgymoogle
Summary: Everyone thought that Orpheus froze to death in the mountains. But they were wrong. When Orpheus kidnaps Farid and sends them both to the real world, Dustfinger must go after them and save his little arab. eventual DustyxFarid, story better than sum,rape
1. Chapter 1: SO COLD

**~1~**

**SO COLD**

Darkness. Cold, lonely, merciless darkness. And oh, was it lonely. So very lonely. And how much longer would it be like this? Forever and always? Or perhaps until this cruel world had done away with him, too. After all the trouble Dustfinger had gone through, after all the trouble he himself had gone through to get Dustfinger back, now they were seperate again. Apart. And all he could do was lay on the cold ground and sulk about it.

Well, okay, so that wasn't _all_ he could do. Sure, he could go back to Roxane's farm and stay with Dustfinger there, and watch him laugh with her, kiss her, live his life with _her_, but...he wasn't so sure he could. He didn't want to. He wasn't sure if he even could. He didn't like seeing Dustfinger with Roxane. He _hated_ it. And what more, Roxane hated _him_. And he wasn't too fond of her, either. Whenever he was near her he could almost feel her icy gaze on his back, her dark eyes glaring daggers into him. And whenever their eyes met, she gave him a look that almost made him feel bad about himself. Like he was doing something wrong. Like he didn't deserve to be anywhere near Dustfinger, like he didn't deserve Dustfinger's love. And that was indeed what she thought. Even if she didn't say it out loud, he knew that was what she was thinking. And now _she_, not Farid, was the one snug in bed with Dustfinger.

Not that Farid had ever been snug in bed with Dustfinger. And not that he wanted to. He didn't want to. Or at least...he didn't think he did. Farid sighed as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the night sky. There were lots of stars shining, but no matter how many stars there were it still seemed dark. He was still cold. Alone. Well, Jink was with him, but Jink was no Dustfinger.

He often tried to convince himself that he didn't actually miss Dustfinger that much, but he knew he did. And he missed Meggie, too. But he was determined to manage by going from town to town, just like Dustfinger used to. He wanted to be like Dustfinger. In his mind Dustfinger was perfect, amazing. In his heart, Dustfinger was...

...well, he loved him. He had for quite some time now, although he did not know if Dustfinger was aware of that or not. Probably not. He was too fixated with Roxane. Farid sighed and blinked back a few tears. All Dustfinger would ever think of him as was a son. Nothing more. And the thought of that made Farid's heart tear. It was tearing in two, he could feel it. It had been for a while. It tore more and more whenever Dustfinger was with Roxane. That's why he had left. He couldn't take seeing them together, and he loathed it. And Dustfinger was so oblivious. So completely oblivious.

Farid wondered, as Jink suddenly ran up to him with a dead bird, if Dustfinger even realized that it had been a whole year since they had seen each other. A whole year since Silvertongue had written the three words in the white book and the Adderhead had died, a whole year since Her Ugliness--or Her Kindliness, as they were now calling her, had become ruler of Ombra, a whole year since both Dustfinger and Meggie had broken his heart. What did Doria have that he didn't have? What did Roxane have that he didn't have?

Farid supposed he couldn't exactly blame Dustfinger. After all, Dustfinger was straight, wasn't he? It just wasn't fair. Farid couldn't help it if he loved Dustfinger, and now he was getting punished for it. He wished Roxane to the bottomless pits of hell. He wished she would just go away. He wished Dustfinger would love him the way he loved Dustfinger. But he knew he never would. He couldn't. He loved Roxane too much, and he didn't love Farid enough.

A shiver ran through Farid's thin body, and he pulled the large trench coat he had managed to smuggle from someone closer over himself. Well, it was that time of year again. And man did it get cold here! Not that he knew exactly where 'here' was. He was in a field somewhere, a large field. There was frost growing on the wheat surrounding him, and there was a small pond nearby. It almost looked like the field he and Meggie had appeared in when they first arrived in the Inkworld. And wasn't there a forest nearby...?

He felt the tears threaten to come again as he let out a shaky breath. When he and Dustfinger were in the other world, the world Meggie and Silvertongue came from, Dustfinger had told him about this field. He told him it used to be one of his favorite places to go, to be alone. Farid almost laughed. _Now I'm alone here,_ he thought bitterly, furrowing his brows at the bittersweet ironicness (?) of the situation. Heh, not to mention that when Meggie and him were in this field, she still loved him...

...alright, enough sulking and feeling bad for himself. He needed to get some sleep. The arabian boy rolled onto his side and curled up into himself, trying to get warmer. Rubbing his hands together and then blowing into them, he tried to create a small fire, but only a few sparks appeared. He tried again, whispering to it, trying to convince it to dance for him, create some warmth, but the fire was not cooperating. He hadn't been able to make it listen as well lately. He thought it might be because he hadn't been around Dustfinger for a while, and his heart was sad. His heart was sad, and he couldn't make the words he whispered to the fire sound convincing. It wouldn't listen. It didn't want to dance for him, it would only burn for Dustfinger. A year ago Farid had almost been better than Dustfinger, but now...

Black hair fell into his face as he closed his eyes tight and buried his nose into his shoulder. He had grown his hair out again, it was about shoulder-length. Dustfinger seemed to like it better that way, even though he had never actually said anything out loud about it. And Farid liked it better that way, too. Meggie liked it short.

He dreaded to think of it short now. It was already cold enough as it was. At least with his thick hair long he could be a bit warmer. _I would be warmer if I was Roxane..._ he thought sulkily, imagining her and Dustfinger snug as a bug in bed together. He then began to imagine what it would be like to be in Roxane's place. To have Dustfinger's arms around him, to hear his harmonious laugh, to feel Dustfinger's warm, fiery lips atop his own...

A smile snuck its way onto Farid's cold lips, and he could almost feel Dustfinger's warmth next to him. He could almost hear him breathing, hear the crackling of his fire. But when he opened his eyes to look, it was just Jink eating his prey. His face fell in disappointment, andhe scolded himself mentally. Of course it wasn't Dustfinger. He couldn't be at Roxane's farm and then suddenly be right beside him. Farid was just being stupid.

* * *

Farid wasn't sure when, but at some point that night he must have fallen asleep, despite the cold, because he woke up to Jink licking his nose. He reluctantly opened his eyes and immediately stared into the ones of his little companion. Slowly, Farid sat upright, but Jink remained on his lap. The boy's teeth were chattering, and his whole body was shivering from the cold. He licked his chilled lips and rubbed his hands together, breathing into them just like the night before. He hardly even got a spark this time, and he sighed defeatedly.

Standing up, he wondered how people could stand this cold. Well, he supposed it wasn't quite as bad for other people. For his whole life he had been used to sand and desert, heat and beatings, stealing and doing whatever it took to survive. But about two years ago that all changed. He was so thankful to Silvertongue for reading him here. He wasn't sure if he would even still be alive if he hadn't.

Farid shivered in both disgust and fear as he thought about what the forty theives used to do to him. He quickly cast that thought out of his head, however, and stretched, although it was hard to get the will to do so when all he wanted to do was curl on the ground and get as warm as he could. When he had finished stretching his eyes got caught of something. Mountains. White, far away mountains. Didn't they say the giants lived there? And a certain human being, if he was still alive...

Orpheus.

The demon from Silvertongue's world. He had rejoiced the day he had been able to get away from him. Him and his obnoxious bodyguard: Oss. Farid's dark eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the tall, strong, yet stupid man. The thing's he used to do to him...the ways he used to abuse him, cause him pain. He loved to cause him pain. It was his favorite activity.

Farid sighed sadly. It was almost like the world was out to get him. First the forty thieves, then Oss, then both Dustfinger and Meggie got taken away from him. Actually, now that he thought about it, Dustfinger had gotten taken away from him more than once. Was there something wrong with Farid? Was he cursed? Or was he just unlucky? Basta, the bastard Dustfinger used to be so scared of, had believed deeply in ghosts and curses, spells and the supernatural. And luck.

The arabian's face went from helpless to angry. Whenever he thought of Basta he wanted to hold Dustfinger. He wanted to protect him, keep him safe, not let Basta, or anyone else threatening, near him. Of course, Dustfinger had told him that Basta was gone for good, that he had destroyed the man who had become a Night-Mare once and for all. But how could he be so sure he was really gone? They thought he was gone twice already, had thought they not, but he had come back every time! What if he came back this time? What if he hunted Dustfinger down, and the White Women took him away, and didn't let him go again this time?

Farid scolded himself mentally. Enough of that. He was just trying to scare himself so that he would go to Roxane's farm, be with Dustfinger even if all they could ever be was friends, even if Roxane was there and she liked to shove the fact that Dustfinger was her's right in Farid's face. But he wouldn't go back. Not yet.

The boy, now almost 17 years old, glanced back at the mountains again. He couldn't stop thinking about them. And what man they might now be the grave for. It was an odd feeling. No matter how far away his thoughts drifted, they kept going back to the mountains. To Orpheus. He wanted to go to them, see if Moonface was still there or not. Everyone said that he was dead, that he had frozen to death when he had tried to escape to the mountains. Or rather, they hoped that was what had happened. But what if Orpheus was still alive? What if he was still posing a great threat to them all? Farid couldn't just let him live! Or at least, not without letting the others know that he still existed in this world. In any world at all.

If only he could find out...find out if Moonface was still up in those mountains. If he was, Farid could run back and tell the others, warn them, and then he would look like a hero. He was sure Dustfinger would be proud, and maybe he could even get Meggie back! Maybe she would see how brave and heroic Farid was and she would forget all about that Doria boy!

An excited smile spread across Farid's face and he immediately began heading for the mountains. He heard Jink follow close behind him, but he didn't slow down for the marten. Besides, he didn't need to. They were speedy little creatures, and their speed was quite compatible with Farid's own.

--

**Disclaimer: I, orgymoogle, do not **_**Inkheart, Inkspell **_**or **_**Inkdeath**_**, or any of the characters or creatures in it. Nor do I own their plots, storylines, or any of their other geniusness. I am merely an obsessed fangirl writing a fanfiction.**

**A/N: FINALLY! You don't know how long I've been waiting to write this! I told myself, once I finish reading the whole **_**Inkheart**_** trilogy I will write a fanfiction and put it on so that there will be at least one fairly-good, chaptered **_**Inkheart**_** fanfiction on here! And I've finally done it!**

**Now, first of all I just wanna say something about the title. The title, '**_**After Death'**_**, it doesn't mean that the story takes place after they die. Y'know how the last book is called **_**Inkdeath**_**? Well...yeah. So, I decided, my story would be called '**_**After Death**_**', because it takes place after **_**Inkdeath**_**.**

**Also, this story was originally supposed to be very long and epic and start before after **_**Inkdeath**_**, BUT...yeah. I changed my mind because I honestly don't feel up to that. So...yeah.**

**I hope this chapter was okay. I wasn't sure if it was too long or too short, but...I wrote it all in one shot so I was like 'wow!'. But yeah. As you can see, this chapter is from Farid's point of view. The chapters might vary in size, depending on who's point of view its in. That will also vary. I'm hoping to get an Inkheart-y feel to this story throughout...well, this story lol**

**Unfortunately, I do not have a beta reader for this story. :(**

**Thanks to all who are R&Ring! And also to anyone who alerts/favorites, or just plain reads. I'll try to update soon, so please be patient! Thanks again!**

**P.S. I did actually look over this, and correct a few things, but that copy is on the laptop...and I'm not posting this while on the laptop, so there are prolly some errors/etc. Not that there won't be errors...I'm not a professional! xD Also, on the original document on my comp, its written the way _Inkheart_ is with the longer paragraphs and not seperated into all these little ones and etc., but the site like..._makes_ them like that, so...yeah. :( Sorry**

**~orgymoogle**


	2. Chapter 2: MOONFACE

~2~

MOONFACE

Farid's feet were freezing by the time he reached the mountains. He had almost lost track of why he had headed that way in the firsy place, but kept on reminding himself that it was because he had no where else to go, so he might as well see what was left of Moonface. If there was anything left. Weird thing was, it almost didn't seem like he _had_ to remind himself. Each time he had been about to turn around, that thought popped into his head. Dustfinger. With Roxane. At the farm. _Her_ farm. _Their_ farm, now, he supposed.

Farid pushed himself harder into the snowy mountains with this thought, determined to do _something_ to get his mind off of Dustfinger. It had been a whole year since he had seen him now, and he could hardly ever get his mind off of him. Nothing seemed to work--going from town to town, putting on lots of shows, teaching Jink new tricks, like how to jump through a firey hoop (hey, it was a classic)--but_nothing_ could take his mind off of Dustfinger. His master. His friend. His...

No, not his, he had to remind himself again. Dustfinger was Roxane's now. Of course, hadn't he always been? Since when had he belonged to Farid, anyway? The arabian boy supposed he had become "his" after all that daydreaming, fantasizing about it. All that time he had spent with Dustfinger, right from the very beginning. Farid had liked Dustfinger right away. Perhaps not in the same way, but over time...

All that time they had traveled together, and Farid had helped him find a reader who could take him back home. And for what? To be left behind and then, when he finally got there, be forgotten about by the only person he had left? Meggie belonged to Doria now, him and her family. There was no place in her heart for Farid anymore, even if there was room in Farid's for her. And there was. He was so desperate for love, perhaps not in the way you might imagine, it was just...he had been alone for so long now, and had seen two of the people he loved--and still loved--move on. Without him.

Upon that last thought, Farid came to a stop. There was a slight wind blowing, which caused the snowflakes falling from the sky to twirl in a rather magnificent way. It was beautiful up there in the mountains--despite the cold, and the fact that most who traveled up here didn't live to see summer again. Or any other season, for that matter. Or anything.

And with that being said...why was he coming up here again? Oh, yeah. Moonface. Moonface and rejection. Fear of even more rejection--that if he went back to Roxane's farm, Dustfinger wouldn't care. Wouldn't even give him a second glance. And Meggie...well, she might put on a weak smile for him, but Farid knew that she would rather be spending every minute she did with him with her new little boyfriend.

Farid sighed, picking up his feet and making his way farther into the mountains. Jink was right behind him, no doubt the poor creature's feet were frozen by now. Farid stopped, turned around, sighing once again, kneeled down and held his arm out for the faithful creature. The horned marten hurriedly climbed up his arm and rested on his shoulder, warmer underneath Farid's long hair. He nickered gratefully, and Farid smiled. Well, at least someone still loved him, right?

Heh. He probably sounded like a whiny baby, huh? Well...would you be any better if both people you loved betrayed you for someone else?

It looked like there was a small cave up ahead. Farid started towards it quickly, his cold feet anxious at the thought of warmer ground...and a break. He still went barefoot. He didn't like shoes.

He reached the cave shortly, and stared into the dark entrance. There was a small opening, but it looked like once you got further in it got bigger. Farid glanced at the marten who was now on his right shoulder, ignoring the warning glance the animal seemed to cast him. He took a deep breath and ducked down into the cave.

It was dark. And wet. But luckily, he could use fire. Well...at least, he could use it to a certain point. He walked in darkness for a while, until the cave seemed to get bigger. Then he summoned fire. He begged the flames, he seduced them, tempted them, whispered to them almost as expertly as he had seen Dustfinger do so many times. A small flicker erupted, and as he continued to lure the flames, it grew larger in his hands. He could see more of the cave, now, with his little flame.

His guess had been right. Instead of the tiny opening at the entrance of the cave, it now widened into a large space, the ceiling of it rising up to be what looked like 20 feet. Or more. It was very hollow, and echoey. Farid could even hear his breathing echoing. It was cold in the cave, but it wasn't as cold as it was outside.

As he examined the cave more, his eyebrows shot up in suprise. There were books. Books, blankets, clothes...and it looked like some kind of containers were there, too. Maybe they had once held food. Farid froze. This must have been where Moonface had escaped to a year ago...

Farid shivered at the thought of him. But he took comfort in the fact that no one could have survived up here for a whole year.

Well, well, well! Look who it is! The little arabian brat. What a suprise" came an echoey voice. A very familiar, echoey voice. The arab's eyes widened, and he turned. And, just as if the world loved proving him wrong, there stood none other than Moonface. Orpheus.

He looked thinner now, perhaps because of lack of food. His glasses must have broken, because they seemed to be put together again by some kind of glue or other. His moonface looked rather pleased, but not very suprised. As if he had been expecting the arabian.

"Moonface..." Farid couldn't think of anything else to say. Orpheus' face looked amused by his one-worded greeting.

"Still calling me by that name, huh? Ah, oh well. I suppose I still refer to you as the little brat who helped ruin my life," Moonface replied, and it didn't look like he was going to stop just yet. He walked closer to Farid, and continued. "You know, I had a perfect plan for this world. A glorious, fantastic future! To give Fenoglio's world the respect it deserved. To do good for," he faltered at this part, as if saying it hurt him, "...Dustfinger," he continued, swallowing a lump in his throat. "But then you," he turned to Farid, paused, and walked towards him. "You had to go and ruin that. Ah, you look so confused, so suprised. Ha! Suprised to see me again?" Moonface now looked like he was having a jolly time as he stood so that he was only about two feet in front of Farid. The flame was almost out. All that remained was a low flicker, that showed both Farid's shocked and terrified face and Orpheus' amused and sadistic one.

"You should be," Orpheus continued without waiting for a response, making his voice sound more quiet and menacing. He had always been good at that. At perfecting what emotions or feelings he wanted to. At making others feel...intimidated. Some might call it acting, but it felt so real to Farid. It had before, and it did now.

"'Orpheus froze to death in those god-forbidden mountains', that's what they choose to believe, isn't it? That's what they told you?" Farid still didn't reply, but Orpheus could apparently read the expression on his face like he could read the white and black letters in a book. "Ha! Fools. I told them not to underestimate me, but did they believe me? No. Instead, they chose to believe that everything was happily-ever-after, isn't that right?" _Not for me,_ Farid added in his head, and then Orpheus continued, sighing. "That's so disappointing. I thought at least that worthless bookbinder, Mortimer, would have known better. He's read a lot of books, right?" Farid still said nothing, which seemed to annoy Moonface. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he asked with an unamused expression on his face. But suddenly his expression changed into one of a sadistic man again. "Or are you just too glad to see me?"

Farid stared up into those menacing eyes fearfully. Moonface was alive. He was here, in this world, standing right in front of the arabian boy. What had he been doing all this time? How had he even survived? Surely he must have made trips down to different towns without them knowing it. It seemed like more but only seconds went by as Farid pondered over this, and then he spoke with a shaky voice, although he tried to make it sound more ferocious.

"You're...still alive." Moonface's expression went flat again.

"Yes, I think we have already covered that, idiot." Ignoring his comment, Farid continued.

"But...how?" he asked dumbfoundedly, still not sure if he was just hillucinating or if this was really happening. Orpheus grinned, turning to pace around in front of Farid slowly.

"Well, its not like I survived without any neccesary human materials, obviously," he began, gesturing to some blankets and an oil lamp. "I made several trips into the town close by, disguised in a cloak. When I go I sometimes stay for a couple of days, making money off of my wonderful talent. Of course, I needn't explain that to you in detail." He glanced at Farid knowingly, then continued. "I would use that money to buy food, and would sometimes just right myself my own food. However, writing myself food all the time doesn't work. I only have so many different ways to write it here, or somewhere where I can get it for free, and I don't want to repeat myself too many times. What kind of writer would I be if I did that?"

Of course. Just like Moonface. Pass up free food and other objects because of his pride. How stupid. Moonface turned to Farid right at that moment, and took a few steps towards him again. It looked like he was getting ready to continue. Honestly, couldn't he just tell Farid what he was up to? He didn't want to listen to all of Moonface's pointless blabbering!

And, as if reading Farid's mind, he continued.

"I suppose you're wondering what I've been up to. Why I've stayed here, in this world, in hiding." He grinned sinisterly, and Farid took a step back, furrowing his brows, trying not to show the fear on his face. He was definately up to something. He turned around and walked over to a pile of what looked like random books and paper, pens and ink. "I've been...writing," he stated, tracing over some black words on a sheet of paper with his fingers. "I've been writing wonderful things. You should hear it," he turned, grabbing the sheet of paper he had been carressing lovingly, almost sinisterly, and taking it with him as he walked towards Farid again.

Farid's stance strengthened, and his fire grew larger in his hand. Jink was still on his right shoulder, and now bared his teeth and hissed at Moonface as he came closer to Farid. Farid furrowed his brow again, gritting his teeth and backing up as Moonface got about one foot away from him. He continued backing up, and the grudge-holding reader continued advancing on him. Unfortunately, the arabian boy backed up into a cave wall, and Moonface was able to stand right in front of him, his face now only inches away from Farid's. The fire flickered under their faces, and Farid struggled to keep his expression fierce.

"Don't worry," Moonface whispered into his ear, his breath hot on Farid's tan skin, "I won't _kill_ you. Although, I think that's the least of your worries." And then came the panic attack. Farid's body leaped into action, kicking Moonface away and making a run for it. But Moonface followed after him quickly and grabbed his arm. Farid tried to yank it away, but, suprisingly, he couldn't. Orpheus had definately gotten stronger.

He yanked again and again, but Moonface then yanked his arm so that he flew into his chest. Farid was shocked for a moment, but his reflexes caused his knee to shoot upward. Obviously, the maniac reader had not been expecting this, and he clutched the area helplessly, temporarily letting go of Farid's arm. Farid ran for it again, but bumped into something rather abruptly. Something hard, yet softer than a cave wall, blocked Farid's way. The suprised boy looked up and saw a harsh face looking down at him. Farid jumped back and bumped into Moonface, but before Moonface could get at him again the other man did. He grabbed both of his arms and held him there so that he couldn't escape. The man was very strong, very _buffed_, as Meggie called it. He held him so that he was facing Orpheus, and when Farid looked it seemed Moonface had recovered completely from his hit.

"Nice try, arab brat," Orpheus spat, slapping said boy on the cheek. It hadn't been the hardest slap ever, the ones he had gotten from the Forty Thieves had been much harder, but there was still a stinging on his cheek. Farid panicked when Moonface took out the piece of paper he had picked up before--which now turned out to be several pieces of paper-- and walked right up to him. And then he began reading. The words coming out of Moonface's mouth sounded beautiful, despite what terrible, horrifying things they said. Farid listened for a while, but soon snapped out of it and started struggling. It was hard to struggle against those strong arms. This man reminded him of Oss--the monster that had abused him while he was working for Orpheus. Farid supposed he was Moonface's new bodyguard. Probably read him out of nowhere.

Farid screamed and struggled, tried to get away. The words Moonface were speaking were scaring him. No, he was already scared. He was more scared than he had been for a while. Just what was Moonface planning to do to him? Torture him? Would he kill him?

Moonface and the new bodyguard didn't seem to notice as Jink hopped off of Farid's shoulder and raced out the cave door. Farid prayed that he would get help, prefferably from Dustfinger.

Moments later, when Farid had finally stopped struggling, Orpheus finished reading, and Farid could smell the polluted air of the real world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I, orgymoogle, do not own **_**Inkheart**_**, **_**Inkspell**_**, or **_**Inkdeath**_**, or any of the characters or creatures in them. Nor do I own the plots, storylines, or any of their other geniusness. I am merely an obsessed fangirl writing a fanfiction. :D**

**A/N: Second chapter! Yayz! :D I hope I can keep updating more like this.**

**Alright. Since this chapter is being posted, it means that I am ungrounded. I actually got ungrounded a while ago, and I had this chapter finished, but then I was waiting to see if my beta fish was going to beta it or not, so...yeah, but she's taking too long so I decided to just post it :P**

**I didn't read over it, so sorry if it has a lot of mistakes or if its just crappy. xD**

**Alrighty...yeah, sorry if I burst the plot bubble too early. I didn't know what else to do. This is just where the story starts off. Yeah, I know, cliffhanger. xD Sorry! And I'm actually extra sorry because the next chapter isn't going to be from Farid's point of view, its going to be from Dustfinger's, so you won't get to know what happens to Farid in the real world for a few more chapters...sorry! D:**

**Anywho, I tried to make this chapter long enough. I try to make all the chapter to my stories fairly long, but hey, I can only right so much of something at one time! Lol, I actually wrote all of this chapter at other people's houses on their computers. xD**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts! I got a lot of favorites and alerts, which made me very happy! :D And as great as alerts and favorites are, and as happy as they make me, reviews make me even happier, so if you could leave a review at the end of this chapter that would be awesome! :D**

**Thanks again, I'll try to update soon!**

**P.S. I'm actually not sure if my beta fish is going to beta this story or not. She ish confusing.**

**~orgymoogle**


	3. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**This is orgymoogle here. I'm sorry to do this, but...I'm simply not in the mood for **_**Inkheart**_** right now and I don't know when I'm gonna be. I'm so sorry! But umm...yeah, this story is going to have to be on hiatus for a while. I don't know for how long, there might just be random updates whenever I feel like writing **_**Inkheart**_** fanfiction, so...yeah. Sorry again!**

**P.S. Please do not reply to this chapter. If you must, you can send me a PM.**

**I love you all,**

**~orgymoogle**


End file.
